Bixby Luch (FrancisJohn)
thumb|150px|right 'Vital Statistics' |-|Basic Info= Race: Ratfolk Class: Rogue Unchained Level: 1 Experience: 1 XP (Next level at: 1300) Alignment: Chaotic Good Deity: None First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: Name of Current Adventure Background: Open |-|Details= Size: Small Gender: Male Age: 17 Height: 3'11" Weight: 73 Hair: Shaggy White Eyes: Sunset Orange Skin: Puffy Pink |-|Appearance= - Tall and lanky as far as ratfolk are concerned. Covered in shaggy white hair which frequently knots, often covered in dirt and grime from his last adventure. Commonly seen with a loaded bandolier covering his chest, sword at his side, and bow slung over his shoulder. A proud, confident smile usually adorns his face. |-|Demeanor= - Brave, courageous, ambitious, and tiny. Bixby never gives up hope and always has a never-say-die attitude. Friendly to all first, gives everyone the benefit of the doubt. Treats everyone as equals, and expects the same of him. Extremely loyal to his family. An eternal optimist at heart. |-|Background= - |-|Ability Scores= Ability MOD | BASE RACE LVL ITEM MISC MISC |Points| NOTES STR: 10 (+0) | 12 -2 -- -- -- -- | ( 2) | DEX: 18 (+4) | 16 +2 -- -- -- -- | (10) | CON: 12 (+1) | 12 -- -- -- -- -- | ( 2) | INT: 14 (+2) | 12 +2 -- -- -- -- | ( 2) | WIS: 12 (+1) | 12 -- -- -- -- -- | ( 2) | CHA: 12 (+1) | 12 -- -- -- -- -- | ( 2) | |-|Languages= Racial: Common Regional: Middle Landadellian INT: Halfling INT: Undercommon 'Combat Statistics' |-|Mechanics= HP: 9 + CON(1)x1 Option: Max -2 Init: +4 DEX(4) BAB: +0 Rogue(0) CMB: -1 + STR(0) + Size(-1) CMD: 13 + BAB(0) + STR(0) + DEX(4) + Size(-1) Speed: 20 ft. + Encumbrance(-0) Damage Reduction: 0 Spell Resistance: 0 |-|Armor Class= Type AC | Base Size DEX Dodge Armor Shield Natural Deflect Misc Armor: 18 | 10 1 4 - 3 - - - - Flat: 14 | 10 1 X X 3 - - - - Touch: 15 | 10 1 4 - X X X - - Notes: |-|Saving Throws= Saves Mod | Stat Class Resist Misc Misc Misc Misc Misc Misc Fort: +1 | 1 0 - - - - - - - Reflex: +6 | 4 2 - - - - - - - Will: +1 | 1 0 - - - - - - - Notes: +2 Fear (Courageous Trait) |-|Offense= Shortsword Melee: +5 + DEX(4) + Size(1) ' Damage': 1d4 + STR(0) ' Crit': 19/x2 Type: P Special: n/a Shortbow Ranged: +5 + DEX(4) + Size(1) Damage: 1d4 Weapon(1d4) Crit: 20/x3 Type: P Range: 60 ft. Special: n/a Dagger Melee: +5 + DEX(4) + Size(1) Ranged: +5 + DEX(4) + Size(1) ' Damage': 1d3 + STR(0) ' Crit': 19/x2 Type: P/S Range: 60 ft. Special: n/a Light Mace Melee: +5 + DEX(4) + Size(1) ' Damage': 1d4 + STR(0) ' Crit': 20/x2 Type: B Special: n/a Sap Melee: +5 + DEX(4) + Size(1) ' Damage': 1d4 + STR(0) ' Crit': 19/x2 Type: B Special: nonlethal |-|Swarming= -Ratfolk are used to living and fighting communally, and are adept at swarming foes for their own gain and their foes' detriment. Up to two ratfolk can share the same square at the same time. If two ratfolk in the same square attack the same foe, they are considered to be flanking that foe as if they were in two opposite squares. |-|Sneak Attack=+1d6 -If a rogue can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot for extra damage. -The rogue's attack deals extra damage anytime her target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the rogue flanks her target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level, and increases by 1d6 every 2 rogue levels thereafter. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. This additional damage is precision damage and is not multiplied on a critical hit. -With a weapon that deals nonlethal damage (such as a sap, unarmed strike, or whip), a rogue can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. She cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack—not even with the usual –4 penalty. -The rogue must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A rogue cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with total concealment. |-|Point-Blank Shot=Level 1 Feat (CR) -You get a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with ranged weapons at ranges of up to 30 feet. 'Ratfolk Traits' |-|+2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, –2 Strength= -Ratfolk are agile and clever, yet physically weak. |-|Ratfolk= -Ratfolk are humanoids with the ratfolk subtype. |-|Small= -Ratfolk are Small and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty on combat maneuver checks and to their CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. |-|Slow Speed= -Ratfolk have a base speed of 20 feet. |-|Darkvision= -Ratfolk can see in the dark up to 60 feet. |-|Rodent Empathy= -Ratfolk gain a +4 racial bonus on Handle Animal checks made to influence rodents. |-|Swarming= -Ratfolk are used to living and fighting communally, and are adept at swarming foes for their own gain and their foes' detriment. Up to two ratfolk can share the same square at the same time. If two ratfolk in the same square attack the same foe, they are considered to be flanking that foe as if they were in two opposite squares. |-|Tinker= -Ratfolk gain a +2 racial bonus on Craft (alchemy), Perception, and Use Magic Device checks. |-|Languages= -Ratfolk begin play speaking Common. Ratfolk with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Aklo, Draconic, Dwarven, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Halfling, Orc, and Undercommon. 'Rogue Unchained Features (Favored Class)' |-|Proficiencies= -Rogues are proficient with all simple weapons, plus the hand crossbow, rapier, sap, short sword, and shortbow. They are proficient with light armor, but not with shields. |-|Sneak Attack=+1d6 -If a rogue can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot for extra damage. -The rogue's attack deals extra damage anytime her target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the rogue flanks her target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level, and increases by 1d6 every 2 rogue levels thereafter. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. This additional damage is precision damage and is not multiplied on a critical hit. -With a weapon that deals nonlethal damage (such as a sap, unarmed strike, or whip), a rogue can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. She cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack—not even with the usual –4 penalty. -The rogue must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A rogue cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with total concealment. |-|Trapfinding=+1 -A rogue adds 1/2 her level on Perception checks to locate traps and on Disable Device checks (minimum +1). A rogue can use Disable Device to disarm magic traps. |-|Finesse Training (Ex)=Shortsword -At 1st level, a rogue gains Weapon Finesse as a bonus feat. In addition, starting at 3rd level, she can select any one type of weapon that can be used with Weapon Finesse (such as rapiers or daggers). Once this choice is made, it cannot be changed. Whenever she makes a successful melee attack with the selected weapon, she adds her Dexterity modifier instead of her Strength modifier to the damage roll. If any effect would prevent the rogue from adding her Strength modifier to the damage roll, she does not add her Dexterity modifier. The rogue can select a second weapon at 11th level and a third at 19th level. 'Traits' |-|Ambitious=Social Trait (Ultimate Campaign) -You gain a +4 trait bonus on Diplomacy checks made to influence creatures with at least 5 Hit Dice more than you possess. |-|Courageous=Combat Trait (Ultimate Campaign) -You gain a +2 trait bonus on saving throws against fear effects. 'Feats' |-|Point-Blank Shot=Level 1 Feat (Core Rulebook) -You get a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with ranged weapons at ranges of up to 30 feet. |-|Weapon Finesse=Rogue 1 Feat (Core Rulebook) - With a light weapon, rapier, whip, or spiked chain made for a creature of your size category, you may use your Dexterity modifier instead of your Strength modifier on attack rolls. If you carry a shield, its armor check penalty applies to your attack rolls. 'Skills' |-|Adventuring and Background Skills= Skills Total | A B | CS Stat ACP Race Clss | Notes Acrobatics +7 | 1 - | 3 4(DEX) -1 - - | -4 Jump Appraise +2 | 0 0 | 0 2(INT) - - | Artistry +2 | 0 0 | 0 2(INT) - - | Bluff +5 | 1 - | 3 1(CHA) - - | Climb +3 | 1 - | 3 1(STR) -1 - - | Craft +2 | 0 0 | 0 2(INT) - - | Craft (Alchemy) +8 | 0 1 | 3 2(INT) 2 - | Diplomacy +5 | 1 - | 3 1(CHA) - - | +4 Influence 5 HD or greater Disable Device +8 | 1 - | 3 4(DEX) -1 - 1 | Disguise +5 | 1 - | 3 1(CHA) - - | Escape Artist +7 | 1 - | 3 4(DEX) -1 - - | Fly +3 | 0 - | 4(DEX) -1 - - | Handle Animal | 0 0 | 1(CHA) - - | +4 Handle rodents Heal +1 | 0 - | 1(WIS) - - | Intimidate +1 | 0 - | 0 1(CHA) - - | K. Arcana | 0 - | 2(INT) - - | K. Dungeon | 0 - | 0 2(INT) - - | K. Engineer | 0 - | 2(INT) - - | K. Geography | 0 - | 2(INT) - - | K. History | 0 - | 2(INT) - - | K. Local | 0 - | 0 2(INT) - - | K. Nature | 0 - | 2(INT) - - | K. Nobility | 0 0 | 2(INT) - - | K. Planes | 0 - | 2(INT) - - | K. Religion | 0 - | 2(INT) - - | Linguistics | 0 0 | 0 2(INT) - - | Lore | 0 0 | 0 2(INT) - - | Perception +7 | 1 - | 3 1(WIS) 2 - | +1 Locate traps Perform +1 | 0 0 | 0 1(CHA) - - | Profession | 0 0 | 0 1(WIS) - - | Ride +3 | 0 - | 4(DEX) -1 - - | Sense Motive +1 | 0 - | 0 1(WIS) - - | Sleight of Hand +7 | 0 1 | 3 4(DEX) -1 - - | Spellcraft | 0 - | 2(INT) - - | Stealth +11 | 1 - | 3 4(DEX) -1 4 - | Survival +1 | 0 - | 1(WIS) - - | Swim +3 | 1 - | 3 0(STR) -1 - - | Use Magic Device +7 | 1 - | 3 1(CHA) 2 - | Adventure Points: 11 = + INT(2)x1 + FC(1)x1 Background Points: 2 = Level(2)x1 'Inventory' |-|Gear= Gear Cost Weight Location | Notes Explorer's Outfit 0 0 lb Body Quiver 0 gp 0 lb Shoulder Studded Leather Armor 25 gp 10 lb Body Shortsword 10 gp 1 lb Waist Light Mace 2 gp 0.5 lb Waist Dagger 2 gp 0.5 lb Wrist Sap 1 gp 1 lb Waist Shortbow 30 gp 1 lb Shoulder 20 Arrows 1 gp 1.5 lb Quiver Bandolier 0.5 gp 0 lb Chest Caltrops 1 gp 2 lb Bandolier Compass 10 gp 0.5 lb Bandolier Coins 0 gp 0 lb Bandolier Earplugs (10) 0.3 gp 0 lb Bandolier Flint and Steel 1 gp 0 lb Bandolier Sewing Needle 0.5 gp 0 lb Bandolier Thieves' Tools 30 gp 1 lb Bandolier Backpack, Masterwork 2 gp 0.5 lb Back Bedroll 0.1 gp 1.25 lb Backpack Canteen 2 gp 1 lb Backpack Trail Rations (8) 4 gp 2 lb Backpack Belt Pouch 1 gp 0.25 lb Waist Coins 0 gp 0 lb Pouch Wrist Sheath 1 gp 0.25 lb Wrist = Totals: 143.40 gp 24.25 lb |-|Encumbrance= Light Medium Heavy Lift Max Push/Drag Weight: 0-25 26-49 50-75 75 150 375 |-|Expended Items= Name of Item Value Adventure Used ???????????? ????.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ????.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ????.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ????.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ????.?? ?????????????? Total Consumed: 0.00 gp |-|Finances= Initial Character Money: 150.00 gp First Adventure: +0.00 gp Career Earnings: 150.00 gp Carried Inventory: -143.40 gp Consumed items: -0.00 gp Living accommodations -0.00 gp Coinage: 6.60 gp 'Adventuring Notes' |-|People= People | Description Grog | Half-orc bartender at the Dunn Wright Inn Marla | Tiefling barmaid at the Dunn Wright Inn |-|Places= Places | Description Dunn Wright Inn | Tavern for adventurers Venza Venza | City of Glass, port town on the west coast of the Baronies |-|Enemies= Enemies | Description |-|Log= TITLEOFGAMETHREAD XP: Gold: Treasure: 'Level Tracker' |-|1=Level 1 Ability Score: Class Taken: Rogue Unchained HP: 9 = + Class(8) + CON(1) BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +2 Will: +0 to +0 Class Features: Proficiencies, Sneak Attack, Trapfinding, Finesse Training Feats: Ambitious(Trait), Courageous(Trait), Point-Blank Shot Adventure Skills: 11 = + Class(8) + INT(2) + FC(1) Ranks Taken: Acro, Bluff, Climb, Diplo, DD, Disg, EA, Perc, Stealth, Swim, UMD Background Skills: 2 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: Craft(Alchemy), SoH |-|2=Level 2 Ability Score: (+1 to any stat every 4th level) Class Taken: ????? HP: ?? = + Class(?) + CON(?) + FC(?) BAB: +0 to +? Fort: +0 to +? Ref: +0 to +? Will: +0 to +? Class Features: (List them here) Spells Learned: (List them here) Feats: ????? Adventure Skills: ?? = + Class(?) + INT(?) + Race(?) + FC(?) Ranks Taken: (List your skills here) Background Skills: ?? = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: (List your skills here) |-|Future Ideas= - - - 'Approvals' -TYPEOFAPPROVAL JUDGENAME DAY-MONTH-YEAR APPROVED -TYPEOFAPPROVAL JUDGENAME DAY-MONTH-YEAR APPROVED